New Experience
by Pebblesinthelake
Summary: No one thought Ben capable of love. Now in his new home and pack of the Tri-Cities, he just might have it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on . I realize it pobably isn't all that good. Please review to help make it better.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Tess, and a few of the parts of this story. Anything you recgognize from the books is owned by Patricia Briggs. Enjoy!**

I stood in the airport next to Honey. We were waiting for a man named Ben, he was moving from Britain to join our pack here in the Tri-Cities. I was slightly annoyed because the flight was late and I had to switch shifts for this, I hated night shift. However, Adam had given me an order and I have to follow orders.

I wasn't exactly sure why Adam had told me to pick this guy up, or why he had decided to send Honey with me for that matter. Honey and I get along to an extent, but only because we are pack member. We really couldn't be more different, she was blonde and delicate looking, I was brunette and sturdy. She cared about looks, I cared about personality. We were civil to one another though.

Finally, the doors from the tarmac opened and about 15 people walked in. Because of the smallness of the airport and the little amount of people, I could tell that the blonde man was the Ben we were looking for. I have to admit he was very handsome. In fact, he was the first man that had caught my attention since my change. I really wouldn't mind dating him.

That whole line of thinking was completely ruined after I heard the first sentence out of his mouth. He didn't see me but when he came up to Honey, he said.

"So Adam sent a woman to pick me up." Except he hadn't used the word 'woman', he had used one that was much more rude.

"Do you have a problem with women? Also, I would recommend not using that language around Adam, because he won't tolerate it." I said stepping in front of Honey.

He was startled by that and stared at my eyes, trying to show he is more dominate. The problem is, he's not. Going by pack structure, since I'm an unmated woman, I'm at the bottom. However going by actual dominance, I could be Adam's second. So, he ended up looking down first.

I heard Honey snicker as I turned around and headed to the car. I climbed into the driver's seat, Honey sat next to me and Ben took the back seat. We rode in silence, partly because He was still upset about my being more dominate. Also, though, partly because, I didn't think I was going to like him.

The whole reason he was coming to our pack was disturbing. There had been a series of brutal rapes in London. Guess who the lead suspect was. That's right, Ben. Though I was pretty sure he wasn't behind them as Adam wouldn't let someone dangerous in the pack. It did however speak all kinds of thing to his character that he was even suspected.

After a while, we arrived at Adam's house in Finley. I glanced over to the trailer at his back fence. Mercy was just pulling into her yard; she was a friend of mine. None of the other wolves seemed to like her, just because she is a coyote shifter. I happened to like her though, so I waved.

"Who's that?"

"A friend."

I pushed open the door just in time to see Paul spring at Warren. I was absolutely horrified, as Warren's back was turned to him. See Warren is a friend of mine also, though again, most of the pack didn't like him. This dislike was only because Warren was gay, I mean really, it's his life, leave him alone. On top of that, it is just plain wrong to attack someone when there back is turned.

I immediately grabbed the back of Paul's shirt and pinned him against the wall. Warren turned around and growled at Paul.

"I could have beaten him Tess," Warren said to me.

"I totally agree with you. However, attacking someone when their back is turned is just wrong."

I gave Paul a death glare, then turned back to Warren and continued, "Where is Adam, I need to go. My shift starts soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to ZuliaGirl and Sher for the reviews. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this story. But the reviews encouraged me to keep going.**

**Please continue to review, I want to know any way I can improve my writing.**

**Thanks again guys. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

The night shift actually hadn't been too bad. There are two kinds of nights in the emergency room. There is the difficult night, which usually includes a car wreck or a victim of some crime. Then there is the easy night, which doesn't have many worrisome patients. Thankfully, it had been an easy night.

I pulled into the drive way of my house in Pasco. I live in a nice sized house, though not as big as Adam's, on 4 acres of land. My red-brick, single story house is comfy and I love it. I went inside and went straight to my bed; I don't know how people normally work night shift.

Before I even got the chance to close my eyes, the phone rang. I rolled over and picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Tess, its Adam. I need you to show Ben around the Tri-Cities. He still needs a job and a house, so help him with that."

"Will do," I answered grudgingly and hung up.

So, apparently, sleep isn't allowed for me today. In situations like this, only one thing will help. Coffee! I climbed out of bed and put a pot on the brew, and then I did the rest of my morning routine. With in 20 minutes I was walking out the door, sipping coffee.

I arrived at Adam's mansion, as I like to call it, and with a sigh, got out and knocked on the door. The door opened to this short teenager with rainbow colored hair.

"Hey Jesse," Adam's daughter is really sweet.

"Hey Tess! What's going on?"

"Not much I just have to show a new wolf around town. Aren't you supposed to be with you mom?"

"No, we're out of school this week, so I'm staying with Dad. Mom wasn't too happy, but I don't really care."

Just then Adam and Ben came down the stairs. Adam looked upset about something, but then, he's always stressed. Ben had a sneer on his face, I have a feeling he had it a lot.

"Alright, let's go," I dais as I turned around, only to come face-to-face with Mercy. I gave her a hug and greeted her with a,

"Hey! Sorry I can't stay and talk, I have to play tour guide, bye."

"Well, have fun," She replied sarcastically. I walked to my car laughing. Ben followed and we both got into my pick-up truck. I decided that since it was morning, the first place I would go was IHOP for breakfast.

It seemed like when it was just Ben and me, he was kinder. The sneer he had been wearing all the other times I had seen him wasn't in place. Also, he didn't make any rude comments; he just started a nice conversation with me,

"Good morning. How are you today?"

"Tired. You?" I yawned at that exact moment.

"I'm okay. It's a little weird coming into a new pack, but I think I can adjust. So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I figured we could go get breakfast first. Then maybe look for a house and job for you, and if we have time after that I can show you some of the 'sites'. Though, Tri-Cities doesn't really have much."

"Okay, where are we having breakfast?"

"IHOP. Is that ok, or would you like to go somewhere else?"

"No, IHOP is good."

With that we lapsed into silence. He seemed way different this morning than yesterday. His irritation from yesterday was basically gone. He really is handsome, if he acted like this all the time I'm sure everyone would like him. On top of that, he has the cutest English accent, I absolutely love it!

I eased into a spot between two huge suburban and hopped out. Thankfully, since it was a Wednesday morning, there wasn't really anyone there. We were seated right away and our order taken. When the waiter left, we sat quietly for a minute before I asked,

"So, what were you thinking of for a job?"

"Well, I very good with computers, so perhaps an IT job."

"Actually I think I saw something like that in the paper the other day."

"Awesome, so tell me about yourself."

I gave him a skeptical look, but when I realized he was serious I said,

"Well, I was born in Montana in 1941 and raised pretty much normally. Then one night in 1964, I was taking a walk at night in the forest, admiring the stars, and I was attacked by a rouge.

"Someone, who I later learned was Bran, drove of the rouge and took me to Aspen Creek. Once I recovered, I gained a lot of control in a very short amount of time. Everyone was shocked at how much control and dominance I had.

"When Bran was satisfied that I wouldn't lose control, he sent me to Loa Alamos, New Mexico. Adam is the only alpha besides Bran dominate enough to control my wolf if I lose it. I started studying to become a doctor as soon as they allowed women in med-school."

"You're a doctor?"

"No need to sound so shocked."

"No, no I just meant that-"

"I know, I was just messing with you."

The waiter walked up and set our meals on the table. Being werewolves, we wasted no time in eating. We both got like two meals, and finished them both. Then I paid and we headed out. I picked up a newspaper on the way.

When we got to the car I tossed the paper to Ben and he flipped to the classifieds. He found a great job for him and sent in an application. I also found him an amazing little apartment, but actually getting that would take longer then a day. Next I took him to Uncle Mike's, the fae bar.

I finally turned the car towards Adam's house at about 4 o'clock. We got there and I noticed that there was quite a few cars there, so I guess we were having a meeting. Ben and I got out and went inside. Sadly, the minute we were in the presence of other, Ben started being rude again.

His sneer was back in place as I opened the door. I don't understand why he acted that way to everyone else. He was very pleasant the whole day when it was just us. Well, I guess I'll just have to get him to be nice all the time.

An hour later I fell face first on my bed. I hadn't even changed into PJs, I was way too tired. I hadn't slept in like 48 hours and I was about to pass out. Within five minutes I had fallen into a nice, much needed, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to ZuilaGirl and Moonlight calls for the reviews. Sorry it has been a while since I have posted and sorry this one is short. I would also like to give an extra thanks to ZuilaGirl for helping me out with ideas!**

I am so excited for tonight! Tonight is the full moon, the one time a month I let my wolf out. Every month on the night of the full moon, our pack goes just out-side the city and we hunt. I love being out at night under the stars, especially as a wolf. I feel so free when I let the wolf out.

See, normally, I lock my wolf away. I have amazing control and I'm able to completely remove the wolf instincts. It is imperative to my job that I do so. I always wanted to be a doctor, even when I was little and women weren't allowed to be doctors. When I was changed I didn't think it would ever be possible. However Samuel gave me hope.

Anyway, I'm headed to the spot we had all agreed to meet in. It is about a half mile outside of town. I pull up to see that everyone is either already there or just pulling up. I jump out of my car practically shaking with excitement. Like I said, I love the full moon.

"Everyone ready?" Adam asks.

We all strip and start shifting. It is one of the most painful things ever. Your bones and joints are literally re-shaping. Several whimpers can be heard, I manage to change silently, this time. After about 15 minutes we are all wolves and ready to hunt.

I see a beautiful red wolf. I had never seen him before, so I guessed that was Ben. His wolf form was strong and graceful. _MINE_. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Was that my wolf? Of course, what else could it be? I could feel her starting to take over now that we were hunting.

I took a backseat and let my wolf take over with instinct. While she was hunting I analyzed her thought. I only let her out during the full moon, and I keep her so locked up all other times. Due to this I don't often get to see what she's thinking.

She apparently has very strong feelings for Ben. The whole hunt she stayed close by him. Looking closer I realized something that scared me a little. She had chosen him as her mate. I might be wrong but I'm pretty sure that usually the human half is supposed to choose first. But when am I ever normal?

We finished up the hunt and headed back to our cars at around 5 o'clock in the morning. Then everyone shifted back and got clothed. I was walking to my car when Ben stepped into my path.

"Hey Tess, can you give me a ride home? I rode here with Adam because I was at his house before the hunt."

"Sure, but you'll have to give me directions."

With that we hopped into my truck and I drove back towards town.

"So, did you end up getting that apartment we found?"

"Yeah, and it's perfect because the job I gave an application to hired me. The office is right around the corner from the apartment building."

"That's great, you're getting all settled and everything."

"Yep. So I was wondering if.. uh… never mind."

"No, you're not allowed to do that," I informed him. "If you start a thought you have to finish it, or I'll be way too curious."

"Ok, fine. I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"That would be great, I would love to."

"Really? Cool, how about Saturday night?"

"Sounds great!"

We finally arrived at his building. He hoped out with a 'bye'. I headed home, time to crash.

I had a wonderful dream about a certain werewolf. He and I were at a very fancy restaurant, in a secluded room. He was wearing a dressy suit and looked amazing. We were laughing and having a great time.

I awoke several hours later smiling. Hoping that the dream was an indication as to how our actual date would go. I lie in bed for a moment before I hear my phone buzz. I look at it to see that I have a text message from Ben.

_I'll pick you up at 8:00 Saturday. Wear warm clothes._


End file.
